


Majors and Minors

by hxmestuck



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humanstuck, M/M, Road Trip, its humanstuck btw, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxmestuck/pseuds/hxmestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Sollux are college room mates, it's near the end of semester when Dave gets contacted by Bro, telling him he 'desperately' needs to look after the flat in Texas. Dave brings up the idea to Sollux, who happily agrees to go with him.</p><p>It's a road trip of memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majors and Minors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solluxcaptorr on tumblr uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=solluxcaptorr+on+tumblr+uwu).



> /-/ = point of view change ok

/-/ 

Dave stood there, his face expressionless as he took a drag from the cigarette he was smoking.  
He looked over the balcony from his high rise apartment. Actually, he was pretty low down because college apartments are never as high as people hoped, just like their grade aspirations. Dave would say he was a reckless young adult by living so high up but, he really wasnt. 

So, Dave slumped his chest over the edge of the balcony, looking down at everyone.  
He was at college, majoring in Music and a minor in Photography.  
He shared his flat with a kid called Sollux Captor. Now Sollux had multiple ear piercings, red and blue dots trailing up his right ear while Dave only had the one black lip ring. He was a tall, lanky as fuck nerd who had mismatched eyes and a dry sense of humour. Sollux was majoring in Computer Science and Computer studies.

Dave heard the lock on the front door click open and the door shutting. A few minutes later, Sollux joined him outside.  
"Welcome home. How was your day, dinners in the oven buttercup"  
Dave greeted Sollux with his usual ironic ways, smiling sweetly upon his friends return.  
"Gee! My day was perfect now that I'm here with you!" Sollux replied, rolling his eyes.  
Dave took another drag, turning to face him.  
"Nah, serious now, was it better than the last few days?" He hummed a little around the cigarette. Dave always kept a note on which days were bad for this asshole, he thought he may as well show a slight sign of caring.  
"It was better I guess. AA wasn't in again" Sollux sighed, pulling out a stick of gum as he spoke.  
"AA being Aradia right?" Dave looked over as Sollux nodded.  
"That girl's a total sweetheart, isn't wshe in the Netherlands though? Exploring with her dad or something...or just an early vacation" Dave continued as Sollux chewed on gum.  
"Yeah, that's AA. How was your day then?" Solluxs lisp was always more noticeable when he was calmer.  
"Uh...I made a couple new tracks, fucked around with Garage Band..I had no classes so I just worked on my final piece and I actually attempted to work on my photography portfolios I suppose" He smiled, enjoying that Sollux actually took an interest in what he was doing even if he was only asking out of politeness.  
"Sounds cool, you'll have to show it to me sometime" Sollux spat out his gum in the balcony bin and headed inside, he wasnt one for sticking with chewing gum for long.  
Dave soon followed suite, stubbing out his cigarette in the ash tray.

He walked inside, moving to his room then to the living room.  
Their flat was nice for two college majors, it had two bedrooms, a decent sized living room, bathroom and a kitchen.  
The walls were beige and the floor was oak wood and various art work cluttered the walls.  
The blonde haired boy walked into the living room, his Mac Book under his arm, courtesy of Rose's mom, seeing as they were family and what not.  
"You got classes tomorrow?" Dave called out to the other boy who was entering into the room.  
"No, why'd you ask? In fact; I haven't got any for the next week or so, none that I can't miss that is" Sollux arched a brow as he sat down next to Dave on the couch.  
"Wanna go see my brother in Texas? He's going to do some interviews in New York in a day or so and he's gone for a week and he needs me to 'desperately' look after the flat" Daves voice was hopeful. He didn't want to go up to Texas without someone and Sollux was a perfect companion.

/-/  
Sollux looked over, grinning a little. He loved the idea because it meant spending more time with Dave. He tried to convince himself he didn't have a crush on the fellow boy but damn, he did.  
"Why not, it'd be like those cliché movies where the two protagonists go on a car journey then end up making out, ironically of course " He replied almost instantly, laughing a little.  
He watched Daves face light up as he smiled.  
"For reals? Fuck yeah, cliché movie trip! Maybe without the mackin' on each other but who knows" Sollux laughed slightly at his enthusiasm as he opened up his laptop, searching how long it'd take.  
Dave looked over as he was done, his shades perched on his nose.  
"It takes about 17 hours or so to get there? Y'know, seeing as we're in Orlando and whatever. He sent me a Facebook message mentioning that he's put money on my card for gas. Which brings me onto the next question, car do you wanna take?"  
Sollux calculated the distance in his head, nodding as he agreed with the statement. He knew that Daves brother was indeed, recognised and thought highly of in the movie business.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of Dave or his family, he seemed like he had it all.  
He snapped back into reality as he saw Dave waving a hand in front of his face.  
"Earth to my best friend, Captain Strider requesting an answer" Sollux rolled his eyes.  
"Answer denied, what was the question, Captain Strider?"  
"Which car do you wanna take?"  
His car was an alright car he guessed, it was a silver Volkswagen Jetta, funded by his father while Dave had an dark green MG Midget which he worked for seeing as he was totally against Bro paying for something this big and it was undoubtedly cooler but less practical.  
"Hm..we could either go for a practical car or a cool car" Sollux replied, looking over at Dave.  
"I say cool car" He grinned as he shut down his laptop, leaving it down by the side of the couch.  
"We need a vacation anyway" He pushed back against the couch. Sollux did the same, propping his feet up.  
"I guess we do plus my classes are shit until next semester seeing as we only have a week left or whatever" Sollux mumbled a reply.  
"Sounds like a perfect excuse for an early vacation" Dave sighed as he picked up his phone, poking his tongue out a little as he entered in his code.  
Sollux loved him, it was obvious.

 

/-/  
"Dude, I'm gunna go pack okay? I think you should also call your lecturer or professor or whatever to let him know you won't be in, if he asks just say you're going with me to see Bro Strider or something. I've already told mine" Dave said to Sollux as he stood up, taking his laptop and headed to his room to pack.  
He heard Sollux mumble a reply.  
Dave pulled out a backpack, searching through his drawers for clothes. After he'd finished the clothe side of the packing he packed hair gel and a variation of cables, chargers, headphones and his laptop.  
He dragged his bag out into the hall, leaving it by the door.  
He went back and knocked on Solluxs door before entering.

"You okay there sweethe-oh god, Sollux, hey.." Dave had a habit of calling people 'sweetheart' but the sight he was greeted with, he had to stop dead in his tracks. Sollux sitting in the corner of his room, a bag and various clothes discarded around the floor.  
"It's not working!" Sollux screamed to the wall.  
His bipolar was kicking in. Dave knew this as Sollux's previous moodswings showed him.  
Dave cautiously approached him, crouching down next to him.  
"What's not working?" His voice was quiet as he spoke, attempting not to scare the other boy.  
"Nothing! Fuck off!!" Sollux turned around quickly, growling slightly.  
Dave stepped back, knowing the best thing to do was to leave him be.  
He kept eye contact with Sollux as he moved some of the clothes into the bag. Dave finished Solluxs packing, exiting the room slowly.  
"Tell me when you're ready and we'll go.."  
Dave backed out and into his own room.  
Sollux could take up to 2-3 hours, even days to get out of his moods and Dave knew this.  
He pulled out his phone, calling Bro to tell him what happened. The elder Strider understood and said he'd keep the key under the mat if they couldn't make it in time to see him.  
Dave stayed in his room, cleaning some of the mess up from the floor.  
A few hours later he heard a knock on his door and stood up to open it.

 

/-/ a few hours earlier /-/  
Sollux stood in his room after he'd called his professor telling him he couldn't make it to the lessons due to Strider needs.  
He surveyed his room, mentally picking up what he needed to take.  
He found a bag and went to work collecting the items and tried to put them in his bag. Not all of them would fit and he started to get angry. He tried for half an hour to get the items before throwing the bag half way across the room. He didn't know what'd come over him.  
Sollux felt tears welling up in his eyes as he tried not to get all worked up about something so small. Alas he did get worked up and ended up crying in the corner of his room. He heard Dave come in and was ready to shout.  
Dave said what he did and of course, Sollux shouted.  
He watched Dave pack his bags with the stuff around on the floor and watched him retreat out of his room, instantly regretting what he did.  
He stayed in his room, trying to get over the worst of his mood.  
A couple of hours later, he left his room and stood outside Daves before knocking.  
He heard Dave shuffle to the door, opening it slowly.

"I..I didn't mean to shout a-and thank you for packing my stuff..I'm ready to go by the way.." Sollux looked at Dave who smiled back.  
"Hey..look. It's fine man, completely fine. Hopefully we can catch Bro in time, okay?" Even though Sollux just flipped at him, he was fine.  
Sollux let out a sigh he didn't realise he was holding in and went back to get his stuff.  
He found his red and blue headphones and put them around his neck, ready and waiting for when he wanted them.  
He met Dave out in the hall, his backpack slung over his back.  
"You officially ready, Captain Captor?" Dave grinned, opening the door for Sollux.  
"Absolutely, Captain Strider" Sollux managed a smile, still not feeling his usual self.  
He walked out the door and waited for Dave to turn off the lights and lock the doors.  
"You ready for a fun journey of..uh..driving?" Dave stuttered on his words before laughing and headed off down the hall.  
"Too excited" Sollux ran after him,  
making his way to the car.

/-/  
He headed for his car, unlocking the door. It was manual lock seeing as it was an old-ish car,. The green exterior shined slightly in the sun light, Dave started smiling smugly, loving his car more and more every second.  
He walked round to the passengers side, opening the door for Sollux.  
"In you pop, princess" Dave laughed as Sollux gave him a look before flipping him off.  
"C'mon, princesses don't swear" Dave smiled as he looked at Sollux.  
"Well, I mustn't be a princess then" Sollux raised an eyebrow as he spoke.  
"No..you are. Now, roof up or down?"  
"..Roof down" Sollux pondered before jumping to the conclusion that yes, it was a roof down kinda trip.  
Before Dave got in, he took down the roof which deemed to be a hard thing to do. After that he packed the bags in the small trunk, cramming the last of his belongings in that he was taking. Solluxs stuff was already in, near the back.  
Eventually Dave made his way back to the front of the car, a small bag with bottles of water and snacks and passed Sollux his own bag, two of his sweaters inside.  
He opened the door, sat in and buckled himself up.  
He put the keys in the ignition , starting up his car.  
Dave placed his hands on the steering wheel and grinned.  
"Right, here's to a long ass journey"

For the first hour, Dave talked about what Bro had been doing for the last year or so, saying about how excited he was to see him. He mentioned his movies and all the places he'd been too with Bro.  
Sollux, was indeed, jealous as heck but listened anyway, much out of politeness.  
The quiet hum of Arctic Monkeys played on the car radio, barely able to hear over the sound of the engine and the roof off.  
Sollux leant back, letting the late afternoon sun hit his skin.

"So- yeah, he's looking forward to meet you" Daves voice broke Solluxs daydream.  
"Huh?" Sollux sat up slightly, looking over to Daves shaded eyes.  
"Bro. He's looking forward to meet you, I've told him like, loads about you" Dave finished, quickly turning round to keep his eyes on the road, braking quickly at a stop light. Sollux jolted forwards quickly, just short of the windscreen. He gasped quickly before leaning back into the seat.  
"Sorry, I should really keep an eye on the road huh" Dave grinned as he pressed hard on the acceleration, cruising through the highway.

Sollux looked in front of him at the glove compartment.  
"The glove compartment...is inaccurately named and I'm pretty sure everybody knows it cus behind it's door there's nothing to keep my fingers warm"  
Dave looked down, nodding a little.  
"I get what you mean....I think, a little but deep but I think I get you"

They soon hit traffic, crawling to a tantalisingly slow halt.  
"Well fuck...I sure hope this clears, kinda promised Bro I'd see him before he left y'know" Dave coughed a little. The dusk causing him to take his shades off for better vision of the road.  
Sollux mumbled a reply, they were only four hours into the journey and he was already tired. Dave wasn't planning on stopping over night, he wanted to get there as soon as possible, understandably.  
"If you're tired, go right ahead and sleep, you're driving in four and a half hours anyway, I mean, if that's okay. I'm not really that cool with driving all 17 hours" Dave didn't want to seem rude but the other boy understood.  
"That's fine..wake me up whenever"  
Sollux pulled out one of his sweaters from his bag which rested by his feet and used it a a pillow, resting his head against the window.  
Dave drove in a comfortable silence, the radio playing M83 tracks in the night time slot.  
The night closed in on the highway, the cold hair catching Daves hair as he drove on. 

Four and a half hours passed surprisingly quickly. Dave soon pulled off the highway, stopping at a service station to fill up with petrol. Sollux slept quietly as Dave went to pay. He came back, opening the passengers door.  
"Sol..dude, come on..you gotta drive now" Dave patted Sollux gently, trying to wake him up.  
The blonde climbed back into the drivers seat quickly and drove a little further away from the service station as not to cause a queue. Sollux woke up slowly, rubbing his mismatched eyes in an attempt to wake up. Dave handed him a can on Red Bull and smiled slightly.  
"Aight, come on, I want to sleep" Dave mumbled quietly as he got out again, opened to passenger door for Sollux and handed him the keys. Sollux took them, hauling himself up and out of the car while Dave hopped in the passenger side quickly, kicking off his shoes and curled up instantly, head resting in the same position on the window.  
"Dude, you look like a freaking kitten all curled up like that" Sollux said as he sat down in the driver side, putting the keys in the ignition.  
He heard a small reply from Dave, mid-yawn.  
"Did you just say 'freaking'...that's freaking adorable" Sollux was going to retort but Dave rubbed his eyes and put his headphones on, calling an end to the conversation.  
Sollux opened the can and took a swig before pulling out of the service station and back onto the highway. This highway seemed to be going on forever.

Eventually Dave woke up, unable to sleep. He was barely awake when he started asking questions to Sollux, looking upwards as he spoke, trying to tell the difference between a shooting star and satellites.  
"Do you think they would ever collide?" He asked and Sollux just smiled, honestly not knowing an answer.  
Dave propped his feet up on the dash.  
"The world doesn't matter to me when I'm with you" He mumbled, still looking up. To this, Sollux blushed mildly, refusing to believe that Dave was even fully awake yet and that was a joke, even though he would pay one million dollars for that to be true.  
He pulled off the highway onto a set of roads which lead into the outskirts of Austin.  
It took both Sollux and Dave nearly an hour to actually find their way in the dark to Bros apartment but eventually they did and Bros car was still in the parking lot. Sollux parked up the MG and both he and Dave got out. Sollux chucked the keys over the top of the car to Dave who went around to the trunk and got their bags out. He shifted his backpack on his back and locked the trunk, leaving Sollux to grab his own bag from the floor.  
They walked into the apartment lobby, calling the lift up to the top apartments.  
Sollux felt slightly put of place in this area, not used to such 'classy' apartment buildings.  
"So you really used to live here then?" Sollux said as he stepped into the lift.  
"Yeah- why'd you ask?" Dave replied, slightly confused.  
"No reason" Sollux answered.  
Dave shrugged his shoulders and leant against the lift, waiting for it to reach the top.  
It eventually did and they both walked out. Dave ran forwards to the door immediately to his right and knocked on it quickly. Sollux trailed behind, slower than usual.  
Dave waited for about 2 minutes before Bro opened the door. Dave dropped his bags and flung his arms around Bro, who did the same gesture back.  
"Bo!!" Dave shouted the nickname loudly into Bro's chest.  
"Lil man. Holy shit, a whole fuckin' year and I ain't seen your ass around here at all!" His Texan accent was a lot thicker than Daves, understandably Sollux thought.  
They finally stopped hugging and Bro stuck out a hand to Sollux who replied almost immediately, shaking it in return.  
"You must be Sollux then huh? Yeah, ya' look exactly as Dave described ya' on the phone" He smiled to which Sollux smiled back, slightly awkwardly though.  
Bro let them inside and showed Sollux where to go with his bags while Dave went straight to his old room.  
"This hasn't changed one bit!" Dave shouted to which Bro just smiled. He showed Sollux the second guest bedroom, basically where he'd be sleeping and left the room.  
"If ya' need anything Captor, just get lil man to get you shit, pizzas on speed dial on the home phone, as usual" Bro smirked slightly which seemed to be his usual expression.  
Sollux nodded and dropped his stuff down, taking his shoes off and grabbed his laptop out of his bag and found his way to the main room.  
Dave and Bro were talking in hushed voices before Bro hugged Dave again. He grabbed his keys off the side and took his wallet.  
"Aight...I'm off. I'll be back in a week or so, ya' stay safe, don't trash this apartment, don't have parties or shit. Have fun" Bro ruffled Daves hair, smiling sweetly before nodding at Sollux, making his way out the door.  
"He seems cool" Sollux exclaimed.  
"He's the coolest fuckin' kid on the block" Dave replied.

Dave helped Sollux unpack, seeing as he'd already packed all his stuff in his old room.  
"This room is really nice man.." Sollux said, half in awe, half in mild jealously.  
"He always keeps his other rooms clean, his room's super untidy though so I never understand why" Dave shrugged his shoulders.  
"Anyway, dude seeing it's nearly like, 1 am or something, do you want to sleep or order pizza or something?" He suggested, looking up at Sollux and smiled.  
"Pizza sounds great, order I guess?" Sollux presumed  
"As always" Dave replied.  
Dave went on to order 2 pizzas and cola, tapping his foot while he was waiting for the order to be completed. He spoke clearly on the phone.  
"Order for Dave Strider- yes, Bro Striders brother- no, I can't get an autograph" Dave hung up quickly, frowning.  
"Does that happen a lot when you're over?" Sollux asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.  
"Always" Dave sighed but smiled regardless.  
Nothing much was said until the pizza arrived. Sollux got the pizza, saving the trouble of Dave getting bombarded with questions.  
He handed the pizza to Dave who ran off immediately. Sollux followed suite.  
"Dude, where're you going?" Sollux shouted before he ran after him, soon ascending up a metal ladder.  
It lead to the roof which showed the view of night time Austin. Dave was sitting on the edge, grinning, the pizza next to him.  
"Wooow" was all Sollux could muster. He sat down next to Dave and grabbed a slice of pizza.  
"I know dude...I miss this view- and the pizza" Dave joked before leaning subconsciously against Sollux.  
"Thanks for coming with me" He said quickly.  
"You're my best friend Dave, I'm not going to say no to you" Sollux smiled, passing a piece of the pizza over to Dave who took it with thanks.  
Sollux sighed in content as he soon relaxed, changing his position so it'd benefit Dave too.  
"This beats Comp Science" he said with a smile.  
"And this beats being alone all day" Dave added.  
The two boys sat up on the roof top for a while, speaking quietly between each other, Dave still slumped against Sollux.  
It took until 2 am before they decided to head back inside, Dave making his way to his room and Sollux to his own.

 

/-/  
Sollux laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He kept on thinking about how he loved this guy. He kept on thinking and re-thinking how it all started.  
It was at the start of college, Sollux had just moved into Orlando and didnt know what to expect. He knew he was going to have a room mate but he obviously didnt know who. When he arrived, there was a crowd waiting outside the lobby. He didnt know who or what for. He picked up his bags from the trunk of his car. Sollux decided to wait out with the other people, soon enough this guy in a dark green MG Midget turned up and many people started to scream.  
Sollux frowned, straining his neck to see who it was, soon, out stepped from the drivers side this average sized blonde kid with shades on and just behind him in a red Triumph Spitfire, Bro Strider waited for this kid to leave so he could go, nodding at him. Solluxs eyes widened as he saw him, the younger boy (must be his younger brother, there's been nothing in the news about Bro having a kid or whatever) grabbed his bags out the trunk and nodded to Bro. Many of the people crowded around the person who was later found to be named Dave Strider and kept on asking him questions. Sollux shrugged his shoulders again and picked up his bags and made his way to his room. He made it up there to his room and set down his stuff, picking his room.  
It took a good half an hour before his room mate came in and guess who it happened to be, Dave God Damn Strider.  
"I guess you must be my room mate, well heck, nice to meet you, I'm Dave Strider" Dave outstretched his hand, waiting for Sollux to shake it.  
"I'm Sollux Captor and yeah, it looks like I'm your room mate" Sollux pursed his lips a little as he shook his hand.

They looked out of the window.  
"Nice car, Captor" Dave said, looking at the Jetta.  
Sollux frowned but took the compliment.  
"Nice car to you as well Strider" Sollux said.  
"That's what you get for working hard over the summer" Dave said after a while.  
"Not everyone can get special jobs for computer science over the summer" Sollux added, huffing quietly.  
Dave took a while before he looked around, smiling.  
"You have a lisp, don't you?"  
"..Yes"  
"It's cute"  
And from that moment forwards, Sollux deemed himself to be head over heels for Dave.

 

Back to present time, Sollux had just been staring up at the ceiling for a couple of hours now, seeing as his phones clock just turned 5 am.  
He eventually got some form of sleep, sleeping soundly until around 8 am.

 

///jump forwards a few days///

A few days had passed since they had arrived, 3 to be precise which left them with three days until Bro came back.  
They had been spending their time wisely, going out on drives, eating pizza on the roof even a video game marathon which Sollux undoubtedly won every game apart from Mario Kart which Dave managed to win by dominating Rainbow Road.

Although, on one of those last days, Sollux had just come back from the shower, his hair was wet He was drying it when he heard music coming from Daves room. Sollux was puzzled for a second then realised that Dave was actually singing. 'It must be for his final piece' was Solluxs first idea. He decided to stand outside the bedroom door, listening in.  
Daves voice was, surprisingly, brilliant.  
He hear certain lyrics, remembering what song it was, he had heard Dave mumbling these lyrics under his breath daily and he finally knew what it was.  
"Sorrow drips into your heart through a pinhole  
Just like a faucet that leaks and there is comfort in the sound  
But while you debate half empty or half full  
It slowly rises, your love is gonna drown"  
Sollux really, really enjoyed listening to his voice. He opened the door quickly, Dave stopping mid chorus.  
"Uh-" Dave stopped, pressing pause of his laptop.  
"I-, wow, sorry. Yourvoicewasamazing" Sollux backed out quickly.  
"Dude-" Dave followed, laughing as he did.

On the second to last day, Dave leant against Sollux like he did when they first shared pizza on the roof, he moved a little so his head was on Solluxs lap, to which Sollux didn't mind one bit nor did Dave when Sollux started carding his hands through his hair.  
They were watching a bunch of movies they borrowed from their college room neighbour Karkat who shared with a girl called Jade.  
They were watching Pretty In Pink, laughing slightly at the right parts.  
"You remind me of Ducky" Sollux said, grinning.  
"How do I?" Dave said, looking up and frowning.  
"You're a massive dork" Sollux replied, 'booping' Daves nose.  
Dave blushed before shaking his head.  
"That's totally you, massive nerdy dork" Dave grinned, his crimson coloured eyes crinkling up at the sides as he did.  
The other boy looked down and couldn't help but smile at the sight.  
"If you say so" Sollux said, paying attention to the movie again.

They finished PIP and moved onto The Notebook.  
Part way through, sniffling could be heard and Dave looked up.  
"Are you..crying?"  
"Pssh, me? No, allergies" Sollux replied, rubbing his eyes and nose.  
"This movie is kinda sad, y'know.." Dave said quietly. He moved a little closer, head still on Solluxs lap.  
They both stayed silent for the rest of that movie, at the end they both stayed silent, just sitting there.  
"Lets never watch that again" Sollux finally said after a while, Dave just nodded.  
Soon after, Dave got up and turned the TV off.  
"Want to go to the roof or a bit?" Dave suggested, already walking that way. Sollux nodded, following suite.  
Dave didn't bother putting his shades back on as he felt comfortable enough not to have to wear them all the time around Sollux.  
He went up first, slumping against one of the vents, looking over the high roof tops. The sun beat down on the tarfelt covered roof.  
Sollux joined him, stretching his arms.  
"Hey just a question" He asked.  
"Yeah?" Dave looked over.  
"How's your skin so ivory white yet you used to live here?"  
"Genetics I s'pose. Bros the same if you look at him" Dave smiled, freckles becoming more prominent in the sun.  
"You get freckles in the sunshine, it's cute" Sollux added.  
Dave blushed, hiding his cheeks.  
"Are not" He mumbled.  
"Are too" Sollux grinned, trying to prise his hands away from his face.  
"Are not!" Dave laughed, letting out small squeals as he did.  
"Now that's adorable" Sollux said. Dave rolled about on the roof, curling up.  
"I'm not cute, I'm manly as fuck! Ask Bro"  
Sollux shrugged his shoulders.  
"He'd say the same as me, you still call him Bo for christ's sake, thats fucking cute"  
Dave sighed in defeat. "I like calling him Bo".  
After a while, he uncurled himself, stretching himself out on the roof.  
Sollux joined him, kicking his legs up.  
"So glad we aren't at college right now" He sighed.  
"And it's end of semester next week so, technically we're on vacation huh" Dave grinned, looking over.  
They talked about college for a while and about all the gossip they heard about people like Karkat and Terezi dating as well as Tavros and Vriska, the people down below Dave and Sollux having arguments and Tav running to Gamzee and soon as it happened. 'Total Bromance' as Dave kept on saying.  
Soon after they talked, the boys headed back down from the roof.  
After a while, Sollux tapped Dave on the shoulder.  
"Hey Dave, lemme see your room" He asked seeing as he still hadnt been in there yet. Dave nodded, running down the hall to his room, he opened the door and waited for Sollux to catch up and go in.  
When Sollux first stepped in he was greeted with red walls with a black carpet, the bed covers had a card decks symbols printed all over it. Everything was red an black themed. He had a small red rug in the middle of his floor, a light brown desk with a laptop and lamp on it. His walls were covered in posters and other various things. He had posters of bands such as Arctic Monkeys, M83, Blink 182 and old bands like The Ramones, Dead Kennedys and The Clash.  
Skateboard decks cluttered his floor on the right hand side and a piece of string hung from one end of the wall to another, Polaroids and other processed films hanging off it by clips.  
He had a small tv in the corner and an old Nintendo 64 console underneath it.  
"Nice set up...seriously cool" Sollux said, marvelling at the room.  
"Just be glad that Bro kept it this way" Dave added.  
Sollux walked up to the pictures, looking at each of them, some pictures of crows and other birds, some of Dave and Bro when he was younger and a lot with this other kid with dark black hair.  
"Hey Dave, who's this?" Sollux said, pointing to a picture of him, Jade from next door in college, a blonde haired girl and a dark haired boy.  
"Well, it's me, Jade, Rose who's my cousin, y'know, Ms. Lalondes daughter who lives in NY, the lady that you mostly see with Bro in pictures and John, now...he was my childhood best friend, note the 'was'. Ever since he moved to Washington, we barely speak anymore. We used to Skype every night but- things happened, I went to college and he moved on" Dave sighed, looking at the picture.  
"Oh..sorry" Sollux said, feeling guilty for asking.  
"Don't be, I shouldn't be sad about it now, it was years ago, I tried to call him but- eh, whatever, no point dwelling on the past" Dave finished and Sollux didnt press any  
He went on to set up the Nintendo 64 and they played Crash Bandicoot for a while before Dave and Sollux went to make some dinner.  
They soon decided to go to sleep at around 1 am, seeing as that was kinda early and they had to be cleaning up the place tomorrow for Bro's return.

 

/-/  
But Sollux couldn't sleep.  
He sighed to himself before getting up quickly. He decided there was no point attempting to sleep if he couldn't be bothered to sleep in the first place, so Sollux hauled himself out of the bed, picked up his laptop and made his way into the living room. He sat down, switching it on and plugged in his headphones.  
Skype loaded up instantly and he saw who was online. Miraculously, Aradia seemed to be on so he messaged her.  
The conversation went on chat for a bit before he started up a call. It turned out that it was only 8:06 am for her whereas it was 1:06 here. They spoke quietly, Sollux first speaking about how he was in Austin with Dave and how he met Bro and how they sat on the roof and everything. Aradia spoke about her trip and how she went to all these places Sollux had never heard of.  
It was nearing 2 am when Aradia said "Hey...I think someone's wanting you"  
Sollux turned around and saw Dave, his crimson eyes red and puffy, his blanket cover wrapped around him.  
"Dave...?" Sollux asked.  
"I-" He started to speak before he broke down, hiding his face.  
"AA..I better go" Sollux said quickly.  
"Yeah, okay! I'll see you next week okay?" Aradia said from the end of the call. Sollux said bye and ended the call, getting up quickly, unsure of what was even happening. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him close.  
"What's the matter, hey..hey, c'mon..Dave.." Sollux spoke quietly, Daves hands clutching onto his t-shirt like a child.  
"I d..I don't know but my head hurts and my arms and everything hurt and this always happens...I don't want to sleep alone because I'm scared that it might happen again..which it probably will" Dave finished, choking on his words.  
Sollux listened carefully before speaking.  
"..I'll get you some pain killers in a minute okay? I'm sure Bro will have some..and you can sleep with me okay? but..what might happen again?" He frowns, sighing a little.  
"W-Where I cry myself to sleep because it hurts.." Dave mumbled against Solluxs chest.  
Sollux sighed, holding the smaller boy closer. He held Daves hand and took him to the bathroom, searching through cupboards for painkillers until he found some. He took one out, filling up a glass he found on the sink, with water. He gave the painkillers and water to Dave who took them, downing the water and painkiller. He held tightly onto Solluxs hand before he started to walk slowly out of the bathroom. Sollux took lead, letting Dave follow him as he went into his room. Sollux sat down on the bed, Dave making his way to the other side, both boys slipping under the covers.  
"Sol...do you mind if I-"  
"Do whatever makes you happy"  
Dave turned so he was facing Sollux before he moved even closer, curling up next to his chest, still sobbing quietly. He held onto Solluxs shirt again, resting his head on his chest.  
Sollux smiled a little, wrapping his arms once again around Dave. He hesitated before dipping his head down to kiss Daves forehead lightly. Dave reacted, pulling himself closer to Sollux, pressing his body flush against the others. Dave looked up, blushing slightly before pulling himself up to kiss Sollux's lips gently, pulling apart slowly. He lowered himself back down, leaning into Sollux.  
Sollux grinned, a dark red blush covering his cheeks.  
"...Go to sleep" Sollux said, holding him close.  
Dave nodded, still sniffling quietly.

 

They woke up the next morning, Dave still curled up in Solluxs arms.  
Sollux was the first to wake up, smiling softly at the sight below him. He gently woke up Dave, reminding him that Bro was coming back today and they needed to clean the flat. Dave grumbled, opening his eyes slightly. He looked up, cheeks red from the heat of sleeping.  
"But..I don't wanna move..." He mumbled, making small whining noises.  
"Christ, you're fucking adorable" Sollux mumbled, kissing his forehead.  
Dave whined again before shifting out of bed, Sollux doing the same. They didn't need to clean up much, just discarded pizza boxes and a few bottles and cans.  
They were both done in a mere 30 minutes.  
"Hey. I'm going for a shower, you might want to pack your stuff up" Dave left for a shower, the 6th one he had this week. He left Sollux to pack his bags and clear his room. Sollux went into Daves room and started to clear a bit of his stuff away as a thank you for whatever. Dave soon came out, his hair fluffy from being dried. He was already changed as he'd taken some clothes into the bathroom already.  
"Your hair, it's so fluffy" Sollux cooed.  
"Don't even go there" Dave warned him, frowning playfully.  
"Hey, come here a second" Dave said, Sollux walking over to him.  
Dave looked up at Sollux before hugging him tightly, standing on his tip toes. Sollux held him close, rubbing his back slightly.  
"Sollux...what would you say if I asked you to be my boyfriend?" Dave asked quietly.  
"Yes, of course. Why the hell would I ever say no" Sollux said, smiling, pulling back to kiss Dave gently on his lips.  
"Wait, really?" Dave pulled back, grinning widely.  
"Yeah, dumbass" Sollux smiled, chuckling at his excitement.  
Dave hugged him again, wrapping his arms around Sollux neck. Sollux trailed his arms around Daves waist, lifting his light frame up, spinning him around.  
"I'm so happy" Dave mumbled  
"Me too...me too" Sollux whispered.  
They stayed hugging like that for ages, whispering things to each other.  
A knock on the front door broke them apart, Dave went to answer it while Sollux followed behind. It was Bro.  
Dave hugged him instantly, telling him about what they'd been doing.  
"Also- I, uh, Sollux may or may not be my...boyfriend? I mean, I know that sounds so stupid and awkward and if it was written on paper I'm pretty sure it'd make somebody have second hand embarrassment but-" Dave stuttered, like he always did when he was nervous.  
Bro looked at him and ruffled his hair again, resting an arm on his shoulder.  
"And the sky's still blue and the grass is still green and ya' super gay and people still want my autograph, I don't notice anything wrong about that statement" Bro smiled, looking over to Sollux.  
"If ya' break his heart, I'll break ya' face" Bro grinned but then went serious. Sollux felt intimidated until he realise he was half-joking.  
"Dave, go take the bags down to the car will ya'? I need to talk to ya' guy first" Dave nodded, taking his and Solluxs bags down at once.  
When he left, Bro sized up to Sollux.  
"Now, dude, ya' gotta listen to me okay? My lil bro means a fuck lot to me so, I swear, if ya' hurt him, I will honestly break ya' fuckin' bones. Ya' can break up with him but all means but don't do it so brutally that ya' fuckin' scar him okay?" Bro talked quickly and Sollux nodded.  
"Other then that, welcome to the family" He smiled as Dave walked in.  
He stood next to Sollux.  
"Well, we're off huh" Dave said finally.  
He walked forwards and hugged Bro tightly, mumbling against his chest, Sollux thought it was sweet to see how close they were.  
"I'll call you more often, a-and I'll see you more too...I promise Bo" Dave mumbled, becoming child like against his brother.  
"Make sure ya' do lil man...now you'd better be going before you hit rush hour" Bro reminded him.  
Dave let go, returning to Sollux's side, holding his hand. They both walked out, waving bye to Bro. They caught the elevator down, heading towards the car, Dave opened the door for Sollux again, Sollux kissing as he sat down.  
Dave loaded the stuff up into the trunk and ran round to the drivers side.  
He looked over to Sollux and sighed happily before putting the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

"Hey, guess what"  
"What?"  
"I love you...I always have and I always will"  
"I love you too, from the first day we met to the last day we live together"

**Author's Note:**

> okay so  
> idk much about college majors/minors or w/e  
> or much about America and it's highways/freeways and stuff so, yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> woo
> 
> also the ending is like that so you can choose who says what ok


End file.
